totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Witajcie na "Wyspie oof"
Port (nie wstydu :3) ??? Witajcie widzowie! Nagrywamy właśnie z "Wyspy oof". Jestem Sensei Wu, a przed wami Lego Totalnej Porażki! Wu Lego Totalnej Porażki to Reality Show, w którym 21 ofiar losu przyjechało na tą wyspę, i muszą teraz uczestniczyć w różnych wyzwaniach, podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Drużyna która przegra wyzwanie musi zagłosować na jedną osobę, którą chcą wysłać do domu. Proces powtarza się póki nie zostanie jedna osoba która wygra aż JEDEN MILION KRYSZTAŁÓW. Kim są te ofiary? Przedstawmy je, bo już nadjeżdżają! Nadchodzi wielka łódź, która się zatrzymuje i wysiada jeden zawodnik. Wu Przywitajmy Kai'a! Jest to osoba która najpierw robi a potem myśli! Kai Jest żar B) Wu Oto Nya! Siostra Kai'a. Co ciekawe mamy takie dwie. Nya1 Witaj Sensei, mam nadzieję że wygram te show. Wu Jak każdy. Nya2 Dobrze jest tu być z wami :3 Obie przytulają Sensei'a, który je po chwili odpycha Wu Oto kolejny zawodnik, czyli Cole! Cole jest silny, więc ma wielkie szanse w zadaniach o sile. Cole Mięśnie to tylko poboczna zaleta. Skupiam się na sile umysłu! Wu Jeśli chcesz zgrywać nerda to lepiej tu nie graj ;-; Cole No dobra, jezu... Cole idzie do reszty zawodników Wu Oto Ninja-droid, nasz ulubiony robot! Zane! Wu Oto nasz ulubiony nindroid Zane. Pewnie już ma wyliczone szanse na sukces. Zane Właściwe to mam dokładnie 47,57 szans na wygraną w pierwszym wyzwaniu, a drugim jest to... Wu Okej, okej. Tylko żartowałem. W każdym razie naszym kolejnym zawodnikiem jest Lloyd. Lecz nie jeden Lloyd, tylko dwóch! Podejdźcie Lloyd1 O tak, czas wygrać milion kryształów. Lloyd2 Super jest być tutaj! Wu Ciekawe co powiesz za 2 dni, heh. Lloyd2 Emm...;-; Wu Jack to nasz kolejny zawodnik. Robotyka i budowanie to cały jego świat. Jack Dzięki za przyjęcie mnie do programu, na pewno było dużo chętnych, więc nie miałem dużo szans. Wu Wmawiaj to sobie ;D. Następny jest Steve! Bardzo kwadratowy, ale kij z tym. Też jest budowniczym, ale takim bardziej pod budowle a nie mechanizmy. Steve Techniki surwiwalu mam we krwi >:D Idzie do reszty i staje obok Jack'a Jack Hej ty, też umiesz budować? Steve Nie tylko budować, jestem dobry w wielu rze- Wu Można trochę ciszej? Bo przedstawiam wam kolesia który jest zrobiony w 95 procentach z transakcji nielegalnych! Oto- Zane Dokładnie 38,21% Wu Kompletnie ignorując Zane'a RONIN! Ronin Witajcie frajerzy ;D. Najlepiej poddajcie się bo to ja wygram. Kai Facet się znalazł >B( Ronin Żebyś wiedział. Wu W każdym razie oto jego brat. Romeme Romeme Lubię memy C: Ronin Nasza matka cię do tego zmusiła C: Romeme :C Wu Przedstawiam wam gang wojowników! Kamienny Wojownik syczy Jeszcze lepszy Kamienny Wojownik (JLKW) Niezrozumiałe słowa Wężowy wojownik śmieje się Każdy poza trójką powyżej ? Wspomniana trójka ? Wu Przedstawiamy ofiarę numer...;-;. Oto Kapitan Soto! Pirat który uciekł z więzienia. Pojęcia nie mam, czy dobrze jest mieć więźnia w ekipie ale...nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Soto Witajcie majtkowie! Wu Ja ci dam majty, idź do reszty. Soto Arr, masz bardzo dziwny akcent! Wu Przedstawiamy maszynę do zabawiania, oraz kostium mordercy. Oto SpringBonnie! SpringBonnie Robotyczne dźwięki Wu Mhm. SprungBunney idzie do reszty Zane Ty też jesteś maszyną? Mam nadzieję że będziemy kumplami SpringBonnie Robotyczne dźwięki Zane Naprawdę? Dziękuję bardzo :3 SpringBonnie Robotyczne dźwięki Wu A oto ostatnia ofiara która tu przyjechała. A raczej przypłynęła ;-;. Oto FlintLock! Także pirat, ale wyjątkowy pirat :D. Lubi walkę w powietrzu ORAZ nigdy nie pudłuje ze swojej broni, jednak regulamin zabrania broni palnej, więc się raczej nie wykaże umiejętnościami. FlintLock Witajcie wszyscy. Podobno człowieczeństwo mówi "Najlepsi zawsze na końcu". Wu ... Ronin Co tak zamurowało brodaczu? Kai Ugh... Wu To raczej wszyscy...chwila moment nie! Jeszcze Szkielet Błazen. Nazwa mówi wszystko, racja? Sz.B. Hehehe...TO BĘDZIE WIIIEEEELKA ZABAWA! HAHAHAH! Maniakalny Śmiech Każdy poza Szkieletem ... Wu Zapomniałem o wielu zawodnikach ;-;. Jeszcze trzech. No to przedstawię od razu dwóch. Eghem...Oto dwaj bracia którzy władali, podkreślam - WŁADALI - czasem. Oto ACRONIX oraz KRUX Acronix Mam nadzieję że jest tu jakaś technologia... Krux Jaka technologia?! Jesteśmy w miejscu BEZ technologii, dlatego nas tu zapisałem. Wu Krux mówi prawdę, piona! Krux Jestem starszy od ciebie, dziadku. Hehe. Wu Starszy ja przecież mam tylko 69 l- Krux Czyli młodszy C: Wu ... Ronin Czyli mamy dwóch dziadków, Anty-Techno-Głąba oraz Zatyczka do buzi. Wu wpycha Ronina do wody, jednak ten szybko wraca na brzeg. Kai ryczy ze śmiechu Kai Koleś, jak ty przywaliłeś w tą wodę. Haha! B) Ronin Zmiażdżę cię, zjem, a potem wypluję. Kai Jezu, pogruszki dla dzieci. B/ Ronin Zgaduję że twoi rodzice używali takich, a potem uciekli od was, i zostawili na pastwę losu. Kai Nic nie wiesz o moich rodzicach >B( Zaczyna bijatykę z Ronin'em Wu Skoro oni się biją to oto nasz ostatni gość. Szturmowiec z odległej galaktyki. Szturmowiec Witajcie mieszkańcy tego niedorozwoja, znanego też jako "Ziemia". Kai i Ronin przerwali walkę by rzucić się na szturmowca. Wu ich blokuję. Wu Dosyć bijatyk. Wy wszyscy znacie zasady show, ale nie powiedziałem, że możecie dzielić swoje wrażenia z widzami w pokoju zwierzeń. Kai w P/Z Ronin to taki typ ludzi który każdego bez powodu obraża, trzeba go wyeliminować! Ronin w P/Z Kai to taki typ ludzi który każdego bez powodu broni, trzeba go wyeliminować! Zane w P/Z Czemu Ronin i Kai się kłócą? Coś czuję że nie zbudują dobrej relacji i to na 99.79%. Wu Zwierzyliście się? To dobrze, bo teraz zaprowadzę was w pewne miejsce. Ceremonia Eliminacji Wu Tutaj przegrana drużyna będzie wywalać zbędne ofiary. Więcej szczegółów dowiecie się, kiedy nastąpi taka ceremonia. W każdym razie, teraz nastąpi pierwsze na wyspie wyzwanie. Lloyd1 Nawet nic nie zjedliśmy! Nya2 Właśnie! Jack MY CHCEMY OBIAD, WU! Steve Mój pasek głodu to pół kawałka z dziesięciu! Wu A więc ten...A: Trudno B: Patrz w punkt A C: A ja chcę młodości D: Masz zwierzęta przecież :D. Każdy umilkł Wu Wasze wyzwanie będzie polegać na biegu dookoła wyspy, jedno kółko. Brzmi prosto co nie? Otóż nie. Są miny pułapki, oraz inne przeszkody do pokonania, jak strzelające w was strzały, miny posadzone w piasku i innych podłożach, a także kotki :3. Teraz idźcie na linię startu. Zane Pytanko, jak kotki mają nas skrzywdzić? Wu Dobre pytanie. A teraz chodźcie na ten start Jack w P/Z Jedno pytanie: Co? Linia startu Wu Zanim wyruszycie, chcę powiedzieć że pierwsze dwie osoby które dotrą do lini mety, będą wybierać drużyny. Oraz ten kogo poturbuje przeszkoda, odpada. Cole Ale jest nas 21! Wu Osoba która zostanie, będzie natychmiast WYELIMINOWANA. Szok Wu Nie ma czasu do stracenia. START! Każdy pobiegł Trasa do mety Każdy biegnie, narazie wszystko sprawnie. Cole biegnie razem z LLoyd'em(1). Lloyd1 A więc ten, najlepiej by było gdybyśmy nie byli ostatni Cole No ba. Chyba mam pomysł jak ominąć przeszkody, ale zależy czym one będą. Nagle, ananasy Cole Ananasy? What the f- Lloyd1 Skąd one się wzięły. Cole Ananasy nam nie przeszkodzą! Nagle, ananasy Lloyd1 I znowu te ananasy! Cole JAK ONE MAJĄ NAM PRZESZKODZIĆ!? Tajna kryjówka Wu I to się nazywa, dezorientacja, stażysto. Zamiast biegnąć do celu, chcą wiedzieć skąd są te ananasy :3 Trasa do Mety Kai i Lloyd numer dwa biegną razem. Podczas biegania gadają razem. Kai Jesteś super człowiekiem. Naprawdę twój ojciec to zło wcielone? B/? Lloyd2 Niestety... Kai Cóż...mój też. Opuścił mnie i moją siostrę Nyę (1). Gdy miałem 5 lat, a Nya 3.B( Lloyd2 Na szczęście została matka. Kai ...B( Lloyd2 Chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz. Nagle, ananasy. Ale nadal biegną Lloyd2 Widziałeś coś? Chwila ciszy Kai Nie bardzo. Teraz biegną ci wojownicy, ale oni nie mówią, więc po prostu opiszę co oni mówią ;-; Kamienni wojownicy biegną za Wężowym wojownikiem Nagle, ananasy Wojownicy: ? Jako że nie są inteligentni, stoją tam przez kolejne pół godziny. Zobaczmy co u reszty. Oh, akurat Jack i Steve są tu. Jack Kurcze, gdybym miał coś przy sobie to bym zrobił jakąś katapultę albo pojazd. Masz coś Steve? Steve leży na podłodze Steve GŁOOOODNNYYYY Jack Czyli jestem zdany na- Nagle, anana- chwila moment, Steve je zjada Jack NO JASNE! Mogę przecież zbudować auto z ananasów! Nie mam pojęcia jak silnik zrobię ale mniejsza! Steve daj te ana- Steve już zjadł wszystkie Jack Świetnie Tymczasem u Zane'a i Spring Bonnie'go. Jako że Zane ma turbo dopalacz wbudowany, to obaj poruszają się z super szybkością Zane Będziemy pierwsi! Zane zatrzymuje się Zane Chwila moment...jak będziemy obaj pierwsi to wtedy będziemy w przeciwnych drużynach. Najlepiej jak tu zostaniesz. Ja pójdę dalej. Zane dalej idzie sam. A co z resztą która nie została wymieniona? Cóż, poza Ronin'em i Romeme'em wszyscy odpadli przez te pułapki. Potem się rozdzielili, a potem Romeme wpadł na koty. Romeme Aww, kociaki Zane Co jest w tych stworzeniach takiego słodkiego Kryjówka Wu Wu Łał, zostało czterech graczy graczy. Lloyd(2), Kai, Zane oraz Ronin. Gdybyście tylko mogli zagłosować kto myślicie że wygra... Właściwie to możesz zagłosować tutaj :3 Kai *''Tu wpisz NIK'' Zane *''Tu wpisz NIK'' Lloyd2 *''Tu wpisz NIK'' Ronin *''Tu wpisz NIK'' Wu Tia, szkoda że nie możecie. Prawie przy mecie Każdy biegnie hardo Wu I ZWYCIĘZCAMI SĄ... . . . . . . . . . . . KAI ORAZ RONIN!!! Kai Czuję ten żar B) Ronin w P/Z DZIĘKUJĘ BOGU że nie będę w drużynie z tym pajacem ognistym Wu Brawo, teraz wybierzcie drużyny zawodnicy. Pamiętacie że ostatnia wybrana osoba będzie wyeliminowana. Kai Zane. B) Ronin Wojownicy Kai Czemu wybrałeś trzech na raz? >B( Ronin Ty też możesz. Kai Obie Nye, oraz Lloyd(2) B) Ronin Jack Kai Spring Bonnie B) Ronin Steve Kai Cole B) Ronin Acronix i Krux Kai Kapitan Soto i Flintlock B) Ronin Beznadziejny brat Kai Szkielet błazen B/ Ronin Aha...czyli mam ode mnie zależy kto odpadnie. Lloyd1 w P/Z Oh... Szturmowiec w P/Z No BEZ JAJ! Ronin A więc ten...jako ostatniego wybieram... Muzyka eliminacji gra . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ronin Tego z odległej galaktyki. Ty wyglądasz mi na złego. Lloyd1 Cóż...mój czas był tutaj krótki. Wu W takim razie zapraszam do łodzi podwodnej. Przy łodzi podwodnej Lloyd1 To nara ludziska, było fajnie. Każdy poza Roninem oraz tymi co nie mają zdolności mowy Żegnaj! Lloyd1 wchodzi do łodzi podwodnej która nurkuje. Wu No to jeden z głowy. W każdym razie oto tabele drużyn i widzimy się następnym razem! To było LEGO. TOTALNEJ. PORAŻKI!!! Drużyny Frustrujące Frytki *Kai *Zane *Lloyd (Drugi ;-;) *Nya *Nya (Druga) *Cole *Spring Bonnie *Kapitan Soto *Flintlock *Szkielet Błazen Nędzne Naleśniki *Jack *Steve *Ronin *Kamienny Wojownik *Jeszcze lepszy Kamienny Wojownik *Jakiś koleś ze Star Wars *Acronix *Krux *Romeme *Wężowy Wojownik Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki ChrupkiegoFrytka Kategoria:Odcinki Lego Totalnej Porażki